Celos
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Slash/Twincest. Zack no soporta que Cody pase tiempo con Bárbara y no con él, y eso hace que sienta emociones ajenas a sí mismo.


**Título:** Celos.

**Fandom: **Zack y Cody, gemelos en acción.

**Autora:** Lucero Treat.

**Claim:** Zack/Cody/Bárbara.

**Palabras:** 635 palabras.

**Raiting:** K+

**Summary:** Slash/Twincest. Zack no soporta que Cody pase tiempo con Bárbara y no con él, y eso hace que sienta emociones ajenas a sí mismo.

**Disclaimer:** La serie _Zack y Cody, gemelos en acción_ y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Disney Channel, solo me adjudico la trama.

Miró por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos el reloj en la mesada, dándose cuenta que las manecillas del mismo apenas se habían movido. Suspiró frustrado, al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía más y más.

El hecho de que Cody estuviera a solas con Bárbara despertaba emociones ajenas a él, que no era capaz de identificar y no estaba seguro del significado de las mismas.

Con impaciencia, comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesada de la cocina y cambió el peso de su cuerpo, haciendo más sonoros los ruidos a causa de su frustración.

—Zack, ¿aún estás despierto?— oyó a su madre preguntar retóricamente; no la había escuchado llegar. Miró el piso recordando la alfombra que cubría la habitación.

_Ouch._

—No—tratando de encontrar una buena escusa—, estás soñando— sin mucho éxito obviamente. Kattie lo miró con cara de _"sí, tú ¿cómo no?". _—Está bien, está bien, estoy esperando a Cody, sé que lo está pasando muy mal en su cita.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?— le preguntó rodando los ojos con cansancio —. Hace mucho que no sale con nadie y se nota que Bárbara le gusta mucho. Además estaba muy entusiasmado— por alguna razón eso dicho por su madre le dio una punzada de dolor en el pecho que no supo identificar la causa, pero no le gustó nada.

—Simplemente lo sé, es telepatía gemela, cuando uno está mal el otro lo perciba donde quiera que esté— dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza imitando una receptor de radio.

—Baja la antena— dijo su madre cuando se acercó y le quitó la mano de donde la tenía—. Tú siempre le recriminas que nunca sale con nadie y ahora que lo hace, produces este berrinche.

—Esto no es un berrinche, mamá—, dijo intentando defenderse —Bárbara seguro es una bruja y lo más probable es que lo hechice y…— fue interrumpido por el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse dejando ver a su hermano con una flamante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Fue la mejor cita de mi vida!— Kattie miró a Zack con una sonrisa de "te lo dije".

— ¡Qué bueno, Cody! Pueden hablar mañana de esto que ya es tarde— dijo al tiempo que volvía a entrar a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

—Entonces ¿dónde estabas? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— le recriminó a Cody con ácido impregnado en la voz. Su hermano lo miró con extrañeza.

—Llegué a la hora que dije que iba a llegar— contestó quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo sobre la mesada donde se encontraba Zack.

—Eso no es verdad— le rebatió —, dijiste que ibas a llegar a las 11 y… —observó el reloj— y son las 11:03—. No fue hasta que dijo todo que se dio de la ridiculez de lo que había dicho.

—Pasé al kiosco de Maddie a comprar chicles— contestó sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una tableta de chicles de menta, entregándosela a su hermano. Pero Zack lo rechazó y siguió hablando.

—Claro, primero Bárbara y ahora Maddie, ya no tenemos tiempo para nosotros como hermanos— dijo de forma dramática, exagerando un poco —. Me estás dejando de lado, somos hermanos, la misma sangre, el mismo _ABN_.

—Primero, es el mismo ADN y segundo, es la primera vez en seis meses que salgo con una chica— le recordó.

—Pues es demasiado— le contestó de forma algo ridícula.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora estás celoso?— se rió meneando su melena rubia, ante la imposibilidad de la idea y antes de que su hermano pudiera rebatir, se dirigió hacia su cuarto a dormir.

¿Celoso, él? Debía estar bromeando, él era su hermano y era común que extrañara que estuvieran juntos. No era su culpa que Cody no pudiera diferenciar los celos de… de… lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo.

_Adoro a Zack melodramático._

_¿Reviews? :3_


End file.
